Potatoes (Sasha Braus X Potato Crack)
by nekomimilapis
Summary: Served fresh with hints of jeanmarco, YmirxKrista, ErenXArmin and even Mikasa x Sasha. Oh, and Connie X Sasha.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a beautiful summer day. The breeze was gentle and calm, the trees shifted slightly with the wind and flew through Sasha's hair, cooling her down, relieving her of the hot sweat which poured down her from her punishment of running./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But, still, the few pleasant things about the day weren't enough to please her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She wanted something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She wanted potatoes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The brunette sighed deeply, unaware of where to find food in her current imprisonment. She made her way back to the lunch room where everyone hung out, hoping to come across potatoes. Realizing they were out, she slunk into her seat sloppily, mooching bread off of her aquaintance Mikasa. Mikasa grumbled bitterly, but soon got over it, not paying her any mind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ohohoho, the military police looks great doesn't it Marco?!~"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Indeed, Jean, ohoho, we should kiss."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We should!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Oh, Eren, I really wanna see the outside world and date you and um."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up Armin I'mma kill titans!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ayy lil mama lemme whisper in ya ear"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-Ymir not here!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The constant chatter in the room interrupted Sasha from her thoughts. She turned to Mikasa, giving her a longing, sad, look. "What?" Mikasa asked softly after a moment or so. Closing her eyes to turn her head dramatically, Sasha opened her mouth to let out a long, dramatic breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want...POTATOES" she roared lustfully, and hungrily. Mikasa seemed frighentened at first. Her face soon softened, bringing her hand to her mouth she giggled. "You know, Braus, I do have a potato left over."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sasha looked confused, her eyes searching the room. 'What do you mean you have a potato left over? Who wastes potatoes?' she thought to herself. Finally her eyes rested on Mikasa's plate. Her eyes lit up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GIMME!~" she feverishly jumped at the potato on the raven haired girls plate. Grabbing the potato she hungrily bit into it, the potato's sweet, delicious taste swirling around every fiber in her being. She imagined all the things you could do to potatoes: fry them, mash them, dip them in various sauces. Oh, how she had waited for the tase of the only thing she truly loved. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But, the ecstasy only lasted for a second, for soon, the potato was already gone. Sasha glowed, filled with pleasure from her long awaited snack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mikasa, having watched the scene was blushing. For the brownhaired girls' potato eating was more intense for even the highest ranking of soldiers to handle. She loosened her red scarf slightly, eventually pulling it off all the way to fan her face, so that the pink color plastered on her face would eventually fall off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sasha stayed like that for a moment, a dreamy expression on her face, until, a shorter boy with a shaven head came up to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""SASHA! How did your laps go? Are you okay?" the boy asked worriedly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was tiring, but, Mikasa over here gave me her potato, so, I feel better now, Connie." she spoke, her dreamy expression slowly fading./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Connie smiled at Sasha, his grin only enlarging even more when he threw a bag of potatoes at her. The look on her face was precious to him. The excitement, the look of pure unrequited love for her potatoes. He watched as she groped at the bag, attempting to figure out a way to open it. She finally got it open and proceeded to tear into the potatoes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Connie! I love you, man." she whispered, her potato fantasies taking off once again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I l-love you too.." Connie spoke, his face beginning to glow a deep red color. He began frantically wave about and ran off, in disbelief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...But not as much as I love potatoes."/p 


End file.
